


forever home

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, aos advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: back when she was mary sue poots, daisy wished for a home she never truly believed she'd find





	forever home

The dream of a forever home, of a forever family was the one thing all of the children at Saint Agnes had in common, a dream that became a reality for only the luckiest few.

Mary Sue Poots was not one of those lucky children.

It’s not until she’s Skye that she finds that family she always yearned for - even if she’d never thought that that family would be a bunch of agents slowly turning from team mates to friends to family. The Bus becomes her home, but her team becomes home much more so.

The first place to be her home in the more traditional sense - a flat where she picked the colours on the walls, where she gets new potted plants every time she realises she forgot to water the old ones - is a little ways longer down the line. She’s Daisy Johnson by then, and has been for years.

“I’m home,”she calls out as she kicks the door closed behind herself, groceries balanced in her arms. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of saying that.

“Perfect timing,”Robbie replies, meeting her halfway down the hall and pressing a kiss to her forehead as he relieves her of one of the bags, rooting around in it on his way back to the kitchen.“I started dinner already. You get tomatoes?”

“In the other bag.” Daisy sets it down on the counter, then hands him his tomatoes. The whole kitchen already smells heavenly. She loves coming home to something so blissfully domestic.

“Thanks, chica.”

When he leans in for another brief kiss, she curls her fingers into the fabric of his shirt to keep him from moving away again, kissing him properly. When she does let go, he leans in for more but Daisy ducks around him with a laugh, starting to put away the rest of the groceries.“Nope, Reyes, no more of that until you finished cooking my dinner.”

“You only want me for my cooking,”he complains with one of those deep chuckles that are as much home to Daisy as this flat.

She gives a dramatic gasp.“Oh no, you figured me out! You better get cooking again, in that case, huh?”

 

They forgo dinner at the table in favour of dinner on the sofa, finishing their latest Netflix binge and bickering happily over what to watch next.

“You’ll fall asleep anyway,”Daisy argues, her head on Robbie’s shoulder as they’re looking through the list of recommendations.“So we might as well watch what I want to see.”

“I fell asleep twice during Queer Eye and now that’ll be used against me forever?”

Daisy laughs.“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I won’t fall asleep again,”Robbie grumbles.“But fine, you can pick. Again.”

Robbie does fall asleep part-way through the fourth episode, mouth slightly open and giving the occasional soft snore. Daisy takes the half-empty beer bottle from his hand  and sets it aside so it won’t get spilled, lowering the volume of the TV a little before snuggling against Robbie again with a content sigh.

Home can be both a person or a place, Daisy has learned that through the years.

But ending the day in the place you call home with the person your heart calls home?

There is nothing better.


End file.
